


Collection of Tumblr prompts

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Confused Clint, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, fake date, forward Bucky, neither admits they want this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Small collection of Winterhawk prompts from Tumblr whenever they are requested. I like to have an organized log. =)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Collection of Tumblr prompts

It took a lot to throw Clint. He had been through some shit in life, seen a lot of weird things- being an Avenger meant he was used to weird. Hell, he _liked_ weird half the time. But none of that could have prepared him for what he had just experienced. Clint stood rooted in his spot awkwardly, his lips working against someone else's in what was the most surprising kiss he had ever had in his whole life. The only warning he got was eyes dark and set on him before he saw the lips moving, saying something Clint hadn’t picked up on.

To say he was stunned was an understatement. He looked at the man, tried to work out what had just happened. Bucky turned and Clint caught sight of Steve before he felt his face turning bright red. _What in the hell?_ Bucky had said something, and Steve was studying Clint. The only thing Clint could think to do was give an awkward smile and raise a hand in greeting. Steve muttered something and he turned and walked away.

Bucky turned back around and looked relieved before he started talking rapidly. Clint’s eyes scanned Bucky’s, then looked down at his mouth and back. _Oh shit, I should tell him I can’t hear a word he is saying. Why does he have to look like that? Why the hell did he kiss me? What was I doing before this happened, anyway?_ Clint’s brain was having trouble figuring out what he was supposed to be doing.

Bucky stared at him long and hard, and Clint finally realized he must have been waiting for an answer. Slowly, Clint reached up and pointed to his ear, his voice caught in his throat. Bucky blinked before it dawned on him and his face started turning red. He smacked a hand across his face, dragging it down. Clint took the moment when those grey-blue eyes weren’t pinning him to his spot to slip away and go the bathroom, digging around until he found a spare pair of BTEs.

“Alright… what just happened?” Clint asked, surprised that the BTEs still had a charge. Then he wondered if maybe they were in a Stark tech pod that kept them charged. _God, I wish I could actually think and focus._ Today was just a weird day.

“I am sorry, I didn’t know what else to do,” Bucky said.

“Do about what?” Clint asked.

“Steve!”

“Okay Barnes- you need to go back, like, six pages here,” Clint said.

“Not here,” Bucky said. “Your floor. Come on.”

Clint didn’t even bother to ask about that. Instead, he followed Bucky into the elevator and looked up. It was awkward, a weird energy between them, and Clint was pretty sure with one false move, he was either never going to speak to Bucky again, or he was going to end up in the Hudson. Clint picked the smartest choice running through his head and kept his mouth shut.

As soon as they walked off the elevator, Bucky launched himself into the story. “You know how Steve is always on me about going out, trying new things, and all that right?” Clint nodded, because that was by fair the safest option. “He wants me to start dating. And then I told him I was dating someone, hoping it would get him off my back. And today he said we should do a double date and he wouldn’t let it drop; kept asking if he knew the gal. And then I panicked. I saw you eating a donut and I just…”

“Aw man, I dropped my donut,” Clint whined.

“Seriously, Barton?” Bucky asked with a huff.

“You kissed me stupid enough for me to drop a donut,” Clint replied, heavily implying that it was Bucky’s fault for bringing the donut situation to light. “You thought _I_ was the safe option here? Are you crazy? Steve is going to figure it out!”

“I know!” Bucky said in a panic. “I just- I don’t know what I was thinking, alright?”

Clint watched the man pace, growing more nervous by the second. Clint himself didn’t know what to think, his head still trying to find its way around how the hell Bucky thought he was a good option for this. He looked down at his hand, now missing the other half of his Boston Creme donut, and took a deep breath.

“Alright, fine, but only for two months max.”

“Excuse me?”

Clint grinned. “I like screwing with Cap. This seems like the best way to do that. I’ll act like your boyfriend for two months. Two, Barnes.” Bucky looked confused, though he had stopped pacing. Clint rolled his sleeves up. “You owe me a dozen donuts now though.”

“Are you serious?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

Clint shrugged. “I pretended to date Natasha for years- I can pretend to date you for less. Anyway, if I get kissed like that every time you panic in front of Steve, it is definitely going to be worth it.”

Bucky was silent for a bit, observing Clint. Normally, Clint didn’t like being watched that closely- it always made his skin prickle and put him on edge. However, Bucky looked so lost and helpless that it eased away the tension for a minute. It took a minute before Bucky looked horrified.

“No. _No_. Oh my God, did you just-”

“Maybe a little,” Clint smirked. “Gonna go take a nice cold shower now, _sunshine_.”

“Stop it.”

“Whatever you want, Bucky bear,” Clint cooed.

“You’re a menace and this was the worst idea my brain could have come up with,” Bucky grumbled. “Just to be clear, you are forbidden to think of anything remotely sexual when we are together near Steve. This is not supposed to… to…”

“Oh my God, you are so precious when you blush,” Clint teased and Bucky turned and walked. “Love you! Boston Creme! A dozen! Bye honey bunches of oats!”

“I’m regretting this already!”

“Remind me again why we are the ones forced to do this one?” Clint asked, one hand holding Bucky’s while his arm was wrapped along his shoulders as they slowly danced. Bucky glanced up at him before he looked around the room.

“Because we are dating so it appears natural,” Bucky whispered.

The two month contract they had planned was nearly up. For what it was worth, Clint had upheld his end of the bargain. Once Bucky told him everything, Clint knew exactly what he could do to convince Steve that they had been dating. It was easy enough to trick everyone, minus Natasha. Clint could still see her amused look when he admitted to her what was happening, could still feel her hand brush against his cheek. _Oh, you are so screwed_. Clint could pretend to hate her for it.

As per their agreement, Bucky had to plan the dates. That was a lot of extra work, and while Clint would have done it had they actually been dating, he enjoyed the trips out they took. Clint didn’t mind laying it on in public- it wasn’t like people hadn’t known he was bisexual for a long time now. He would take the obligated kiss on the cheek photo every time they were out, and Clint took it as a win anytime he could make Bucky blush from the simple action.

“Three o’clock- you ready for this?” Bucky asked.

“Aww, honey, I was born ready.” Clint smirked and Bucky gave him an odd look. Clint kissed him before reaching into the back of Bucky’s pants, Bucky doing the same. It wasn’t abnormal for couples- but pulling guns out sure was.

The fire fight was worth it. Clint wasn’t sure which of them was more excited for this retrieval, although Clint was going with Bucky. He always seemed to get that air of smug excitement when he was interrogating, and it was definitely something to watch.

All in all, the mission took three hours and Bucky and Clint were in the car, driving back to the safe house. Clint shrugged off his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up before he touched his lip gingerly. A part of him knew they were assigned this task because it was something they were both good at- fist fights and playing dirty. And hell, if they both didn’t look spectacular in suits. But he kinda liked the thought of Bucky thinking it was because they were already dating, or fake dating, depending on the words used.

“Hey Clint,” Bucky said over the sound of the radio.

“What’s that?” Clint asked, pulling the visor down to check his lip before he pressed down on a cut over the top of his eyebrow.

“I think we should extend the contract out for another two months. Really give me time to… figure out what I want.”

Clint looked over at the unease look on Bucky’s face. And yeah, Natasha might have been right a month ago when she said Clint was screwed. It was a little reckless, sure, but Clint leaned over the center console and kissed the side of Bucky’s mouth, drawing his head that way. It was short lived and passionate before Bucky swerved to stay on the road and Clint laughed himself back into his seat, the glare from Bucky worth it all.

“You taste like blood,” Bucky snapped.

“Split lip will do that,” Clint answered. “But hey- you know what I am thinking? We should continue this whole fake dating thing for however long you want.”

Bucky chanced a glance Clint’s way. “You think?”

Clint leaned his seat back and crossed his arms behind his head, making himself comfortable. Maybe it was the wine talking, or maybe it was the way Bucky had rolled up his sleeves the day before and licked his lips before he got that charming grin on his face, but somewhere along the line, fake dating Bucky hadn’t been a bad thing.

“Yeah- I think I kinda like it.”


End file.
